


After All Things Always Get Back To Normal

by Annide



Series: 1998, or the year everything changed [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, Ghosts, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Dennis Creevey's story: After a year away, Dennis comes back to Hogwarts. He had to be left behind a year, his brother is gone and the ghosts are acting weird.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Moaning Myrtle, Dennis Creevey/Euan Abercrombie
Series: 1998, or the year everything changed [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/209426
Kudos: 5





	After All Things Always Get Back To Normal

The atmosphere on platform 9 3/4 was different than it had ever been. Everyone seemed more nervous, more people cried, some appeared scared. For most of them, it was the first time they were going back to Hogwarts since the Battle. Some had gone over the summer to help with repairs, but most had stayed home with their families. Dennis hadn't been back there in months.

He had spent the previous year in Iceland, far from the war, where his family was safe from the Muggleborn Registration Commission. The night of the Battle, the D.A. coin had alerted both Colin and Dennis that Harry was back at Hogwarts, but Colin knocked Dennis out with a punch to prevent him from going. When Dennis had come to, his brother was gone, and so was the broom they shared. By the time they managed to get a flight to Scotland and made it to Hogsmeade, the Battle was over and Colin was dead. Dennis had had to walk to the castle alone, because his parents were muggles and couldn't see Hogwarts. He had walked into the Great Hall, looking for his brother, on his own, only to be met by McGonagall's apologetic face.

From the moment Dennis set foot in the castle, he wasn't alone. Nearly-Headless-Nick seemed to have been waiting for him in the Entrance Hall. He asked how he was doing, followed him to the Gryffindor table. It was strange. Ghosts never made themselves visible this early, they usually made their entrance later in the feast. Dennis was happy to be reunited with his classmates after all this time, he had missed them. It was, however, hard to see them embark in their fifth year, worrying about OWLs and the infamous mountain of homework they'd get.

Dennis felt like he'd been left behind. Left behind by his brother who went into Battle without him and died. Left behind by his friends who were able to attend school last year and advance. Dennis had missed his fourth year and had to do it, without his friends. He had lost an entire year, like his life had been on pause and was just starting again.

McGonagall had organized support group meetings for those who needed it. The first one took place the second evening at Hogwarts. Dennis was nervous at the idea of going there. He felt like maybe he didn't belong. After all, he hadn't gone to the Battle, he hadn't even been to school the previous year. He hadn't experienced any of the horrors others had. He hadn't even really been on the run, just hiding in Iceland. He didn't have nightmares or injuries or anything like most people there. He had lost his brother, and he felt like that wasn't enough.

In all of his years at Hogwarts, Dennis had never seen the ghosts so much. There was always one around. And they seemed different somehow. It was like their life had suddenly gotten more interesting. Even during the war, you didn't see them float around in groups, talking excitedly. They roamed the castle and had many conversations, of course, but not like this. Never this involved, never this lively.

Dennis had his first clue toward the end of September. He was walking back to Gryffindor tower after dinner when he heard the Fat Friar discussing with the Grey Lady. He hid around the corner so they wouldn't see him.

"They were both muggleborn children who died before they were even done with their education. They have quite a lot in common, no wonder they've grown to be such great friends over the summer."

"It saddened me to see so many young people die that day." The Grey Lady said. "But having a friend so close to her age has been wonderful for Myrtle."

"It has certainly changed a lot around here. It's so exciting having someone new, it had been so long."

"Now, Friar, you sound a little too cheerful. A child has died. And his friends are still all here."

"Yes. I haven't heard any rumours from students about it though. Have they not seen him yet?"

"Oh no, he has been very careful not to be seen. The poor boy, can you imagine?"

The Fat Friar and the Grey Lady passed through a wall and out of earshot, but Dennis had heard enough. One of the deceased from the Battle had come back to haunt Hogwarts as a ghost. It did explain the change of dynamic from the ghosts. Dennis wondered who it could be. Could he have known him? He thought it so hard to see his friends move a year ahead and have to stay behind, he could only imagine what it would feel like staying on as a ghost and seeing your friends grow up and build a life without you.

Dennis went back to his dormitory. He was still in the same one he'd always been, they hadn't made him move to be with his new classmates. He was relieved about that. The room felt familiar and it was something he needed more than ever. He rummaged through his trunk and found Colin's camera. He had taken a habit to hold it in his hands, play with the settings, occasionally take a picture whenever he felt lonely. It reminded him of his brother and felt a little like he was still there in a way, maybe not him, but his passion for photography.

"Dennis, what are you doing? You can't keep to yourself all the time, it's not healthy."

Natalie McDonald had been Dennis's friend since their first day of school. They were inseparable and they told each other everything. She had run to hug him their first night back and caused them both to fall on the floor of the Great Hall.

"I'm fine, Nat, really." He said as she sat next to him on the bed.

"You just lost your brother a few months ago, you're not fine."

"You know, every day, I come back to the common room hoping to see him there. I think it's when it hits the most. When I get in here and he's not there for us to talk about the day we've had."

"I really miss those talks too. Your brother was always so nice."

"I think he honestly believed you had a shot with Ginny Weasley."

"Yeah, he really was the best Creevey brother."

"He was."

They both let themselves fall back on the bed.

"You know, she came to Colin's funeral."

"Really? Of course, she did, she's a great person. Was Harry Potter with her?"

"He was, but it looked awkward between them. They must've just broken up before."

"They broke up?"

"Yeah, she talked about it a bit in support group."

"She goes to support group with you? Oh, she lost a brother too, didn't she?"

"Yeah, one of the twins died."

"You could bond with her. You see her all the time and you have that in common. You could become friends. And then you could introduce me to her."

"Nat, she's straight, she'll never date you."

"Says the guy who's still crushing on Owen Cauldwell."

"I'm not-"

"I saw the way you've been looking at him at meals."

"Rose Zeller is my classmate now, you know. I don't get to see him anymore, but I have classes with his girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. Your life has completely changed, it's really unfair."

"At least I still have you."

"Yes, best friends forever." Natalie reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Talking of which," Dennis sat back up, "I heard the Fat Friar and the Grey Lady earlier saying Moaning Myrtle made a friend."

"Is this still about how you're convinced the ghosts are acting weird and following you around? You have to stop. They're ghosts, they're just living their undead lives."

"There's a new one."

"Now I know you're going crazy. Dennis, ghosts don't just pop up in the castle. You probably just hadn't noticed that one before."

"No, I didn't see him, but they were talking about him. They said he died during the Battle of Hogwarts, that he was a student here."

"What?"

"I was right, the ghosts are acting different."

"Who do you think it is? Could it be someone we knew?"

"I don't think so. We barely knew anyone who was there, and we know what happened to each of them."

"What if it's that Weasley brother? He always got along so well with Peeves."

"He wouldn't be friends with Moaning Myrtle though."

"Oh, yeah, never." Natalie sat up. "We should go visit her. You know, in that bathroom. To see who it is."

"That kid doesn't want people to know, don't you think we should leave it at that? He died, the least we can do is respect his wishes."

"What makes you think he doesn't want people to know? Maybe he wants people to care enough about him to figure it out."

"If he wanted that, someone would've noticed him. If he'd been seen, we would know, it would be all over the school."

"Maybe he's just scared of how his friends will react, come on, Dennis, I really want to know."

"Fine. But not tonight, I have homework."

They agreed to go the next day at lunch. They met outside the second floor bathroom as soon as their classes ended, thinking it might be a good idea to do this when the hallways were at their least crowded. Unfortunately, the place was empty. They tried calling out for Moaning Myrtle, but she never came, not that they expected her to.

From that moment on, it seemed the universe did everything in its power to stop them from finding out who that new ghost was. First, Dennis couldn't get away from Euan Abercrombie who had trouble with things they were learning in class and really wanted his help. Natalie started joking maybe Euan had a little crush on his new classmate. Dennis didn't think it was funny. Second, Natalie got detention for letting all the bowtruckles in Care of Magical Creatures escape. It wasn't the first time she pulled something like that, it seemed maybe the only reason she had chosen to take that class was to free the animals.

Third, the ghosts started crowding Dennis like never before. It was like they had figured out his plan and were actively trying to stop him. But they never said anything about it, never told him to leave it alone. It almost seemed like the new ghost had asked for their help in thwarting Dennis's plan and they did it out of loyalty for one of their own, but didn't agree with him enough to really discourage Dennis. And Peeves kept showing up, screaming locations at him, like he was trying to help him, but still wanted Dennis to figure it out on his own.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Dennis lost his nerves and yelled at the ghosts on Halloween. Most students of third year and higher were in Hogsmeade already. Dennis was trying to join Natalie there, but there were so many ghosts around him, he could barely see where he was going. He had taken the habit of wearing warmer clothes because he constantly walked into a ghost or the other. He tripped and fell down a flight of stairs he hadn't known he'd reached yet. He stayed down on his knees, his hands on the ground, and started crying.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

The ghosts moved back a little, but didn't answer.

"I haven't gone anywhere near that bathroom in weeks."

Unease spread among the group of the undead.

"I give up, please, just go away."

"Dennis Creevey, what are you doing on the floor?"

The ghosts dissipated and Dennis raised his head. Professor McGonagall was standing over him, her face full of concern.

"Come with me," she said.

"Professor, the ghosts, they-"

"I know perfectly well what is going on with the ghosts, Creevey. It is my school after all."

The Headmistress led him through various hallways and flights of stairs. They stopped in front of an eagle statue that revealed a hidden moving staircase when McGonagall said the password. As they went up and through another door, Dennis realised it was her office. He'd never been there while it was Dumbledore's, but found the place impressive. It was very spacious, but it felt warm and welcoming. The walls were covered in portraits of old people sleeping. Only when he noticed Dumbledore among them did he figure they must've all been Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts at some point. Professor Snape's portrait hung behind the desk, as the most recent one, and was the only one awake.

"You can sit here. And have a biscuit." Professor McGonagall pushed a tin closer to his side of the desk. "Have as many as you want, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a ghost to talk to."

Her voice sounded softer than usual, almost pained. Dennis sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He didn't like ginger newts much, but he took one anyway, mostly to have something to occupy his hands with.

"Stop staring at me."

Severus Snape hadn't taken his eyes off him since he entered the office.

"I don't believe this is an appropriate way to address your former Headmaster."

"You were never my Headmaster, I couldn't come to school last year."

"But I was still your professor and I deserve your respect."

"And I deserved a good potion professor who didn't abuse his students. We're all disappointed."

"I was essential in the victory against the Dark Lord! I died working as a double agent."

"Yes, and thank you for that. Eternally grateful for what you did during the war. Still a terrible professor."

"How dare you-" Snape stopped mid-sentence. "Minerva, that boy is insolent."

Dennis turned in his seat. He hadn't heard her return.

"I heard, Severus, and he was not wrong. Granted, he could've worded it better, but essentially what he said was true. You did great work for the Order, but as a professor you blatantly favoured students of your own house and treated the others in a way that never should've been tolerated."

"Minerva-"

"Severus, we can have this conversation later, Creevey has been waiting long enough."

Snape looked frustrated and disappeared from the painting.

"The ghosts will leave you alone from now on. They've admitted to having overdone it."

"That's an understatement."

"They're simply trying to be supportive of their new member. It's the first time we have a new ghost in over fifty years, ever since Myrtle was killed."

"I didn't realise she was killed, or that it was so recent."

"Yes, she was a classmate of Rubeus Hagrid."

"Must be hard seeing him grow old and live his life here. I'm glad she made a friend."

"Sometimes what is a loss to some is a gain to others. It's unfortunate that her happiness had to come at our expense."

"What decides whether people come back as ghosts or not?"

"When they die, they can either choose to move on or stay as a ghost if they're not ready, if they have unfinished business. But they can never change their mind."

"That sounds terrible. Being stuck here for eternity while your family and friends go on with their lives, like yours is on pause, but forever."

"Creevey, that new ghost was only trying to protect you by keeping you away. But if you really want to know who he is, he'll be in the Astronomy tower."

"Protect me? Why? Did I know him?"

"If you go, I suggest you do so alone." Professor McGonagall stood and gestured toward the door. "And Creevey, I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

A sympathetic smile is all the answer he got. Dennis had a weird feeling about this. He hadn't known many people who went to the Battle and died. But the ghost couldn't possibly be who he thought it was, could it? He had to find out. Whether or not it was Colin like everything seemed to point to, he had to know. It made so much sense. The ghosts hanging around him, making sure he was doing fine, making sure he didn't accidentally run into that new one, and then actively trying to keep him from finding him. Everything McGonagall said. What explanation could there be other than Colin being a ghost? He walked so fast, he was almost running. He was almost out of breath when he made it to the top of the tower.

When he saw his brother, after all this time, all Dennis wanted to do was hug him. But he couldn't. He could never hug him again. He was overwhelmed by the rush of emotions flowing through him. The relief and happiness to see Colin again, to be reunited with him, to be able to talk to him again when he had thought he never would be. The anger at the revelation his brother had been around the entire time, hiding from him, avoiding Dennis when he needed him the most. The sadness and pain at the realisation Colin would be stuck at Hogwarts forever, always only an imprint of himself, constantly craving physical touch but never experiencing it again, forced to watch his classmates and brother go on with their lives and leave him. Tears fell down Dennis's face. He couldn't believe the existence his brother was condemned to, because of a choice he made in a weak moment, a mistake he could never take back.

"Hey." Colin said, sunlight shining through him.

"Hey."

"Please don't cry, it makes me want to hold you and I can't."

"Did you really think you could hide for four years? You had to know I'd find out about this eventually."

"I didn't want to make it harder for you to grieve. How are you supposed to move on if I'm never really gone?"

"I don't have to, that's the point."

"And that's exactly what I don't want for you."

"You have to stop worrying about me all the time, I'm not the tiny little boy who fell in the lake anymore."

"I just don't want you to stay stuck here. You have to live your life, even if mine has been put on pause permanently."

"And here I was complaining that it felt like my life had been on pause for a year while everyone moved forward."

"You'll catch up with them eventually. I just want you to live and not think about me too much."

"You sound wiser and calmer somehow."

"I've had a lot of time to reflect this summer. And I may have spent too much time around Nick and Helena."

"I heard you're great friends with Moaning Myrtle too."

"Don't call her that. And yes, she's the only one our age and she has been through the same thing I'm going through now."

"We can still hang out, right? I really missed talking to you. Natalie too."

"Sure, now that you know. We could hang out you, me, Natalie and Myrtle."

"Yes!" Dennis suddenly remembered something. "Oh no, I was supposed to meet Natalie at the Three Broomsticks, she must be waiting for me still."

"Go, I'll see you at the feast tonight. The other ghosts have a whole show prepared."

"Alright, see you later then."

Dennis started to walk away, but stopped and turned at the door.

"Colin."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'll tell mom and dad about this. It would only hurt them more, knowing you're around and I can see you and talk to you, but they can't."

"Good idea."

Dennis smiled and left. That night, for the first time, Myrtle came to the Halloween feast. She didn't participate in the little show the other ghosts put on, but she floated by the wall with Colin. The Gryffindors were first to spot him and then the news spread like wildfire. Everyone talked about the kid who died at the Battle and came back as a ghost. Colin's friends stood and went to see him. Professor McGonagall managed to silence everyone long enough to explain the situation. She did a great speech about Colin's bravery and how worthy he was of Gryffindor house. Dennis was grateful for it, and Natalie held his hand the whole time as a show of support.

Colin had been worried that his brother seeing him and spending time with him would make it impossible for him to grieve his death, but it was the opposite. Over the following weeks, as they hung out together more and more, Dennis only got better. He got used to having a ghost for a brother, and Colin constantly showing up by passing through a wall somehow made it easier for him to accept this new reality. Yes, his big brother was still around, but his semi-transparent silvery figure made it impossible to forget he had died.

By mid-November, Dennis stopped going to support group. He didn't need it anymore. And it gave him more time to do his homework and hang out with friends. Time that he needed, because it became much harder to concentrate and get things done now that it wasn't just him and Natalie anymore. Dennis had taken the habit of working with Euan. They had all the same classes and the boy kept coming to him with questions and various other pretexts to talk to him, so Dennis thought he might as well let him hang out with him. The time they spent around each other allowed them to become more familiar with each other and Euan eventually calmed down around him.

Myrtle, however, was an annoying presence Dennis could've done without. She kept showing up in the library or the Great Hall or wherever he was working outside Gryffindor tower. Ghosts stayed away from common rooms that weren't their own. She would appear around Dennis, Natalie and Euan when they least expected her to. Then when people told her they had trouble focusing with her talking so loudly, she would get offended, yell at them and leave in a rush of wind that blew their parchments everywhere. Dennis tried talking to his brother, but Colin said she was just lonely and a little susceptible, that they needed to be patient with her, that they'd discover a great person who was fun to be around. Dennis couldn't see that, and if it hadn't been for his brother liking her so much, he wouldn't make any effort to tolerate her.

"Why are we hanging out in a girls' bathroom? Why not somewhere more comfortable?" Euan asked one evening of early December.

"You used to be so shy, what happened that led you to ask so many questions all the time?" Natalie said as she threw a ball back and forth on the wall.

"No one ever comes here, because of Myrtle, so we can have some peace and quiet. Or as much as my brother and his girlfriend will let us have. They'd find us anyway."

"We heard that." Colin said as he and Myrtle entered through the opposite wall.

"Hey, Myrtle," Euan said, "is it true you and Hagrid were classmates? Did you hang out at all?"

"No, I didn't have friends, remember? Besides, I didn't much like the Slytherins. There was something off about so many of them."

"Something off like what?"

"I don't know, but it turns out Hagrid was hiding an acromantula and their prefect, Tom Riddle, became You-Know-Who. So I wasn't wrong."

"Hagrid is a good man though." Colin said.

"I couldn't know that back then."

"Anyway, what are you guys' plans for the holidays? Are you going home or staying at Hogwarts?"

"I'm going home." Dennis said. "It'll be our first Christmas without you, and mom and dad really want us all to be together."

"I'm also going home, wouldn't want to leave my mom alone." Natalie said.

"My family and I are traveling over the break. Not sure where, last year it was Hawaii, somewhere warm for sure." Euan said.

"Well, that was a nice game of 'spot the rich kid'." Natalie joked.

They all laughed. The day after term ended, Colin and Myrtle floated in the Entrance Hall, hand through hand, because physical contact wasn't possible for ghosts, and told them all goodbye. Ginny Weasley even came by to wish Colin, Dennis and the others a good holiday. Dennis didn't know what it was, but she seemed in a better mood these past few days. And he was convinced it was more than just leading their quidditch team to victory a few weeks earlier. Whatever made her feel happier, it was more recent than that. He watched as she ran back to meet with Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger, filled with nostalgia of the time they all hung out together in the room of requirement.

Dennis, Natalie and Euan sat together on the Hogwarts Express, eating sweets and watching snow fall outside. They had made it. They had survived the war, survived this year, survived another semester at Hogwarts. Their school and their world would never be the way it was before, but so far it was just as good, maybe even better.


End file.
